


Reincarnation

by cellard00rs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: A ghost story about love coming around for a second time, a second life.





	Reincarnation

“Til death do us part… kind of ironic, don’t you think?” Shane asks with a smirk even as Ryan sends him a death glare. Shane just eats it up, “C’mon, little guy. If there’s any time to laugh, it’s now.”

“Now?!” Ryan cries and then waves wildly around him, bellowing, “NOW?!”

Shane just chuckles more and he gets the impression Ryan wants to straight up throttle him, “Do you even get what’s  _happening_ here, you jackass?!”

“Um…ghosts are making us do it?” Shane jokes but, okay, see, the thing is…they kind of are.

It’s not that Shane’s changed his mind on ghosts per se, but he  _does_ admit something…odd is going on. In that he and Ryan had closed shop for the night on this investigation, gone back to their perfectly nice and respectable hotel, climbing into their separate beds, clicked off the lights and then?

Then they both woke up only to find themselves…well, transported back here.

The Chapel of the Cross.

It has the most classic ghost stereotypes. Odd giggling, bloodstains appearing and disappearing on the stone floor, strange apparitions wandering the grounds and passing through the doors. Great stuff. 

But the very best HAS to be the story of a woman whose husband-to-be was killed in a duel a few days before their wedding. Legend has it her ghost has been seen lying over his gravestone sobbing inconsolably.

So, naturally, a number one pick for the Boogara and Unsolved in general. Shane went amiably along with it, as always, because, hey - free trip to Mississippi (which is so much fun to say AND spell) but he certainly hadn’t expected, um…

He looks down at his clothes and, last he remembers, he’d been in his good ol’ PJs. Not a tux. Same goes for Ryan, who looks spiffy in his own suit even if he looks damn near mutinous about this entire affair.

Not that Shane can blame him.

After all, they’re standing before the alter and the place looks like an insane fire hazard. Candles of all shapes and sizes are littered throughout the place and glowing bright, illuminating the fuck out of everything and back to the standing because, again, last he remembers he was very much lying down and very much asleep.

But…now, here he is.

Funny.

Because it has to be some kind of joke, which he now easily supplies, “Ryan, this is a prank.”

“A-? Did YOU do this, you-!”

“No,” Shane cuts in firmly because Ryan  _will_ throttle him if he doesn’t, “But that’s what this has gotta be. Right? I mean, maybe it isn’t ironic, so much as…juvenile. A juvenile joke. Maybe TJ or Mark-”

“Mark would NEVER do this!”

“Okay, so TJ-”

“Doesn’t have the patience for this kinda shit! Besides, do you _actually_ think he’d change our clothes?”

“Mm, fair point.”

“Fair point?!”

“Look, look, clam down,” Shane shushes because it’s clear Ryan is getting really worked up and if he doesn’t do something soon, the guy’s brain will probably break. And while he’s joked many a time about how he’d like to see Ryan break a little, it’s just that. A joke.

A joke like this. A stupid one, so he reaches over and pats his arm, “I’m sure there’s a rational explanation for this.”

Ryan looks highly doubtful about that and Shane more than expects him to argue when suddenly something...weird happens. Which, considering this whole evening, says a lot.

Ryan...changes.

Not physically. No, he still looks absolutely the same, but his eyes grow bright and he goes rigid. His entire body goes absolutely still. Stiff. Shane’s seen similar looks on him, ones that usually denote pure terror and normally he finds them to be an absolute delight but this...this is...unsettling.

Troublesome.

More so when Ryan suddenly...bends inward. His head drops dramatically, arms limp at his sides, even as he continues standing and Shane feels a thrill shoot down his spine even as he reaches out again, “Whoa, whoa - hey, hey. Ryan? Ryan!”

He takes hold of Ryan’s shoulders, shakes him and then Ryan looks up and he’s...he’s not Ryan. It’s hard to explain, but the person who looks back at him _feels_ different. Especially when they surge forward and kiss him. Shane’s sound of alarm, of shock, echoes about the empty chapel and he propels himself backwards, almost tripping over his own two feet in his haste.

Ryan...kissed him.

No. Not Ryan...

The person before him whispers, “Oh Marcus, Marcus...you’ve come back to me.”

“...Ryan...”

“I’ve waited so long for you. And now you’ve returned,” the voice is Ryan’s, but the inflection, the way he looks at Shane...those things are not, “reborn...”

“Ryan...” he tries again and the person comes forward, takes his face in Ryan’s hands and looks up into his eyes, searching, “Now we can be married. As we were meant to be. As these two shall be.”

“I...? What?” Shane feels incredibly stupid. Incredibly lost. He always said he wanted to be swept up in something, but not like this...not like this.

The voice speaking with Ryan’s voice is so sure, “Don’t you see, my darling? My heart? I’m reborn in this one. You in the other. A new lifetime to make up for the one lost to us.”

“Look, um...” Shane really doesn’t know where to go from here. What to say. But he can’t seem to help himself, because this is _Ryan_ , even if it isn’t. He walks forward and looks down at his friend and whispers, “We’re...me and Ryan...we’re not-?”

A soft, hushed laugh and Shane’s face is in Ryan’s hands again, “Oh, but you will be, Marcus. You will be. You’ll see. In the light of day, when he offers...you’ll know. It’s starting.”

“...it’s-?” words keep escaping him but not leading anywhere and maybe  _he’s_ the one having the break down. Ryan...not Ryan...Ryan keeps touching him, hands so loving and tender as he tilts his head up, eyes on his mouth, “Oh, just...shut up and kiss me again. You know you wish to.”

There should be an argument for this. There should be a logical explanation. It’s a joke. A prank. It’s...

It’s anything but the truth.

Isn’t it?

But then Shane finds himself inexorably floating forward. Tugged by unseen forces towards this person. Towards _Ryan_ and he finds his lips being touched again, the most tender slip of his tongue along the seam of Ryan’s mouth and an appreciative moan, a sweet whimper, as the kiss is returned, as it  _grows_.

Shane's fingers thread through Ryan's dark, soft hair. They tug and squeeze and their bodies collide and-

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!

The shrill scream of the alarm clock makes Shane jolt upright. Pillows and blankets go flying and Ryan, who is sitting in his own bed in the hotel, laughs, “Whoa! What’s all that about?”

Shane looks around the hotel room wildly, “Wha-? What?”

Ryan’s nose wrinkles, “Hey...you okay, legs?”

Shane turns wildly to Ryan, his heart still hammering, his mind racing and his lips still feel as if they’re being kissed, “I-? Huh?”

The remark is inelegant and stupid and Ryan just chuckles again, “Man, musta been some dream,” his expression gentles, “Maybe a nightmare?”

Shane blinks rapidly, does his damned best to get a hold of himself before he manages, “Um. Yeah. Just...not-not a nightmare. Not exactly. I mean, it was a dream but it,” he rubs at his face, “Shit. It...it was a damned vivid one.”

Ryan gets up from his bed and wanders over to his, sitting on it with a grin, “Well, it’s all over now. Daddy Ryan will keep the monsters away.”

“Ha, ha. Fuck you,” Shane returns but without much feeling. That dream...what  _was_ that?

“Shane,” Ryan says again and this time he sounds concerned, “Buddy, seriously - are you okay?”

“I’m-?” he licks his lips and nods, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Because, I mean...excuse the expression, but you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“That’s-that’s _your_ job,” Shane offers weakly but he can feel himself returning to something resembling normal. More so when Ryan’s smile returns and he knocks a playful hand at his knee, “C’mon. Let’s get some breakfast. We can talk about some of the VO I got planned. Bet you’ll love all the stuff about Marcus and Alice.”

And just like that, Shane freezes up, “M-Marcus?”

Ryan, who’s moved off the bed and moved on to getting himself more properly attired to go out, nods, “Yeah. Told you yesterday, man. The guy who got shot before his wedding? The girl who haunts the chapel mourning him? Great stuff, right.”

“Right,” Shane repeats but bleakly. Ryan slips on his sneakers and eyes him, “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

“I said…”

“I know what you said,” Ryan returns and he gets up, walks closer and his hands are buried in the pockets of his hoodie and he looks so…

…dammit, he looks _cute_. Shane normally wills himself away from such thoughts but, fuck it. Ryan looks _cute_.

“But. I mean, I…” Ryan looks like he’s struggling with something and, for whatever reason, something from the dream comes back to him.

_We’re not-?_

_Oh, but you will be. You will be. You’ll see._

“You’re…you’re my, ah,” Ryan scratches behind one ear and is that a blush? “You’re my-my friend, you know?”

The way he says ‘friend’ sounds very much like something else. More so when he tags on, “My ghoulfriend. Best ghoulfriend! Ghoul-ghoulbros for liiiiife,” he says ‘life’ in a drawn out, twisty way and he shakes two fingers like a sideways peace sign and…holy shit…

…Shane wants to kiss him _now_.

…the fuck?

“So, if-if you’re upset or-or have a bad dream, I-I wanna help. Even if it’s just as simple as getting some breakfast in you. I mean, breakfast is good. Coffee is…” Ryan looks like he’s struggling, like he’s trying to hold his breath while underwater and then he just…breathes, “Anything. Anything you need, man. I’ll giv-I mean, I’m-I’m here for you.”

_In the light of day, when he offers...you’ll know._

That last bit of the dream whispers in Shane's ear and light…the light of the rising sun seems to shimmer in behind Ryan,  beaming bright behind the curtains of the hotel and Shane’s heart lifts and he feels ridiculous and happy as he beams, “Same, Ryan. I-I feel the same.”

_It’s starting._

 


End file.
